A two session workshop on voltage clamping theory and techniques to be conducted concurrently with two international symposia (Synaptic Transmission and Smooth Muscle). Ten presentations will be given by internationally recognized authorities from Australia and the U.S. The workshop is designed to cover important topics of fundamental importance to understanding the properties of cell membranes by those doing research on the control of smooth muscle by nerves, hormones and drugs. The American Physiological Society plans to publish the symposium papers following peer review.